


A Tale of Genji

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Through toil and hardship, Fujimaru Ritsuka was able to grow from an inexperienced novice to a seasoned young man with various achievements. This, however, hadn't gone unnoticed. It was unknown when a certain someone took an interest in this young man, but without a doubt, her strange tale would begin with him.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Minamoto no Yorimitsu | Berserker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Tale of Genji

It had been a busy month in Chaldea. Fujimaru Ritsuka finally found a decent night of rest once all the debriefing and paperwork he had to do was finally finished and gone from his backlog. It was an immense weight lifted from his shoulders. The moment he turned off his desk light, it took no more than two steps for him to crash unto his bed. The mess of papers in his table disappeared from his consciousness.

He breathed a sigh while pressing his face against the soft, welcoming covers of his bed. No doubt with all the taxing errands out of the way, this was his chance to enjoy full night’s rest, uninterrupted by Da Vinci’s persistent pressing of him to get everything done as soon as possible.

This was not simply just another pointless diversion of Chaldea’s bureaucracy either. The cause for his dismay were the small, menial tasks which he could finish in one sitting but had eventually gathered overtime due to neglect. In essence, he was just like a student who forgot to do his homework.

With fatigue and sleeplessness taking hold of his body, his venture into the realm of slumber was all but certain. That’s how it should have been. That was only natural. But for whatever reason, as he laid there waiting, his mind drifted to his journey instead. He had met figures from history and myth. Some were strange and some were downright awe-inspiring. Not just those, but the actual battles and events he witnessed were nothing short of incredible. He was convinced that he already surpassed an ordinary person’s lifespan at this point.

He shifted on his bed. The gravity of the past events was too palpable to be wiped clean from his dithering mind. As much as he wanted to just fall into the embrace of sleep, his thoughts continued to be busy. The covers shifted a number of times as his body toiled to find sleep. But he knew it was all fruitless at this point.

Lifting himself up, he reached for the glass sitting on his bed side only to find it empty.

There was nothing on the fridge either.

He sighed in the darkness of his room, no longer feeling tired at all and feeling a little bit frustrated. He had been looking forward to this rare chance, but it seemed that Buddha or some god wished to toy with him.

Chaldea’s halls were quiet during this time. Being up so late, he expected as much and found himself staring at a bleak picture. Half of the lights were off and not a single sound of footsteps to be heard. The empty atmosphere actually gave him goose bumps, but compared to facing dragons and giant demonic pillars, this was not enough to stop him in his tracks.

He decided to leave the comforts of his room for Chaldea’s small built-in café after realizing that there was no way he could go back to sleep now.

The café was open 24/7. There was no staff stationed there, so it was purely self-service, which he didn’t mind at all, in fact he preferred it that way as he liked to fool around and tinker with all the machines and brewing implements. The short distance from his room also made it quite convenient, which was why he often came to that place. Not to mention that it was stylish and popular among the female Servants. It reminded him of a famous coffee place back in his hometown.

Not long before he reached the entrance, he noticed a presence nearby. He expected that everyone had already turned in for the night, so this was quite a surprise.

First thing he noticed after turning at the entrance was the beautiful snowy landscape amidst the backdrop of the café being shown from the large, glass window which reached up from floor to ceiling and stretched from one wall to the other. Warm orange lights peeked out from decorative plants inside large brick containers which were neatly providing divisions for the establishment.

Ritsuka took a step forward and immediately caught sight of a tall, long-haired beauty. It was nay impossible for anyone to miss such a spectacle, Ritsuka included. Was it the elegant, wisteria-colored yukata, underneath a haori, she was wearing instead of her usual armor? Was it the long, silky hair, the tall posture, the soft features of her lovely face which held him captive from taking another step?

“Oh my, what are you doing here so late, Master?” Raikou asked, looking surprised, as she held a wooden tray carrying a traditional tea set.

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he managed to give a clear answer without looking too disoriented from being captivated by her charm. “I just came for a glass of milk because I couldn't sleep. What about you, Raikou?"

The woman gave a smile that would look right at home were it to be adorned on a kind mother’s face. “You could say I like to enjoy my tea here this late,” she said so sweetly it made his heart flutter.

Once again, Ritsuka couldn’t help but enjoy the air of tradition she brought with her. His curiosity went towards the tea set which he guessed was made out of ceramic. In a brief instant, he snapped out of his daydreaming and scrambled for what to say to keep her at his company. “Then… uhmm… could I join you for a bit?”

Raikou looked overjoyed at that. She nodded and inclined towards a table they could share. “Of course, I would love to have some company for once. I have invited Kintoki before, but he said that he’s busy.”

The young man felt his chest start to pound a little, though he immediately scolded himself for acting like a pitiful virgin. Displaying such a childish impression was the last thing he wanted as he knew she saw him as nothing more than a kid even though he was well past that age already. He had already resolved to change that image of him. 

The light flutter of her yukata's hem drew his gaze as he tailed her. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of her bare ankles, and for a brief moment, he thought he was back in the Heian period, following a royal of high birth.

It was a strange sight sitting across the Berserker with steam rising from the cup which she poured the tea into. The graceful movements of her delicate fingers were smooth and well practiced. It lacked the ferocity she was keen on displaying during battle, yet the graceful and resolute movements it displayed somehow resembled her art with the sword.

Looking up he caught her staring at him fondly, aware that she was being watched. "Do you drink tea often, Ritsuka?" Her word carried only earnest curiosity.

"I have to be honest, I seldom drink it. Tea tastes kind of bitter to me." He waited to see if she would look dejected, but it seemed she looked more curious now.

"Then what do you drink?"

"Usually just coffee or plain juice."

The woman nodded and placed another cup in front of her. "Then please rest assured. I have the perfect tea to match your tastes." She let out a chuckle and looked insistent on having him drink it. Whatever kind of tea she had prepared her determination to have him try it seemed obvious.

The cups she had brought out were quite old and antique. Ritsuka wondered where she got them from and if they came from her own time. He knew how the samurai had a great stock of items carefully decorating her room. She had invited him a few times to check out her collection.

His inexperienced tongue betrayed his expectations. Much to his surprise, the tea was not bad at all. 

Raikou seemed pleased from the reaction he gave. She clasped her hands together and smiled. “It’s a special brew I concocted. It has an elegant taste doesn’t it?”

He nodded in earnest. “Yes, absolutely! I’ve never tasted anything like it before.”

“Really? I’m glad!”

Her happiness must have been contagious because he felt the same way when he took another sip. He could not remember the last time he drank at his leisure with all the hustle going around the organization, much less with a beautiful lady like her.

They drank in each other’s company. The emptiness of the establishment didn’t seem like a bother. In fact, Ritsuka felt at peace with Raikou in front of him. Her silence as she enjoyed the tea was not an awkward one, he thought.

As he examined the tea set, he noticed her taking short glances at him, specifically the parts down his chin. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked like her eyes were tracing the details of his upper body. Suddenly he became conscious of his slim build. He could not compare to the likes of Kintoki or Leonaidas even when he never skimped out on training. But he was far from being out of shape. In fact, he had gotten complements by the knights on his hard work. This woman however was the head of the Genji clan, a seasoned warrior respected by all the Japanese Heroic Spirits.

Raikou realized her action hadn’t gone unnoticed and immediately grew flustered. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ogle."

"Y-You were ogling at me?" asked the young man in disbelief. That was nowhere close to what he imagined, not in a million years. This was the boss of the Four Heavenly Kings. To find fascination in an ordinary guy like him was unthinkable.

An apologetic smile was strewn across her face. "Why yes, is it really that strange?” She must have seen the confusion in his face when she said that, so she explained herself. “It’s just that you’ve grown so much since you summoned me. I just couldn’t help but admire your development.”

Ritsuka failed to stop his blush from forming. “You don’t have to put it that way. It’s not like I’m…” His mind suddenly grew aware of how insecure he sounded. That was not the way to look favourably in front of a woman like Raikou. “Well… I have been working hard and all.” If there was ever a talent he could call his own, it was to bring out a smile in any situation. And it came in handy in this situation as he lifted his arm up and flexed the modest piece of muscle he had been working on. “I wish I could show you just how much I work out,” he said jokingly.

“Please do. I’d love to see more of your physique.” Raikou’s flaccid expression turned into one full of energy.

The young man’s face turned into one of confusion and embarrassment at those words. He was uncertain whether some kind of meaning lay hidden beneath it all.

“But you know, Master…” Her voice carried a soft sound, one that he needed to lean forward to in order to grasp it all. “What I find most attractive is not those muscles or chiseled features I have no doubt you possess, but the maturity and gentleness you carry. Often men start to get arrogant with just subtle improvements in their body, but you are quite different.”

His eyes locked onto her charming smile which made his heart beat audibly. Her half lidded eyes seductively watched his reaction. He would be dumb to not catch on to her allure. He gulped, feeling the atmosphere start to tighten around him as her tone sank into a level that carried some kind of hidden intention.

“Master, I believe you are quite attractive already…”

His heart started to pound faster. For some reason, he could already see where things were headed, and he had no intention of stopping it.

Raikou smiled. It was not just any ordinary smile. It was a smile which already knew what was occupying his thoughts. She let that smile out as if to assure him that it was alright to think of things, of her, that way. For an instant, he thought he was back to being a child again. But that woman had no intention of letting him waste this moment by misreading her intentions. “You know, Master…” Her voice sounded sweeter than anything he had ever heard before. The pitch rose at the mere mention of his title. “We are both adults now. Anything that could happen between us, there’ll be no guilt or shame to it all as long as both of us are consenting.”

It was true. He was already at that age where he could have a drink with the rowdy crew of Servants. He was already at that stage.

“So…” She seemed to like delaying her point, which frustrated Ritsuka to a degree. “If you just ask me, I could accompany you for the night. Perhaps we could… do something about your sleeplessness?”

Ritsuka’s lips trembled as he stared down at the older woman’s seductive grin as she leaned forward a bit, emphasizing the gap between her yukata. More of her supple skin started to unveil to him. The narrow slit between her breast valley was in full view.

“As adults, don’t you think it’s only right that we blow off some steam once in a while?” Her eyes carried a shimmer with its hidden meaning, nearly petrifying him. A hand found itself resting on her chest, emphasizing on how enormous the luggage that was being covered inside the cloth. “Or perhaps do you find me a bit too old?”

Her intentions were obvious at this point. And Ritsuka’s mind was already in shambles, vulnerable to whatever attacks she could cook up. But he had no intention of running away. “Then… then as both consenting adults… Would you mind sleeping with me, Raikou?”

Her response was straightforward. “Of course, I was waiting for you to say that.” Her nod was swift and looked like affirmation of her expectations. “Then let us finish our tea so that we could spend the rest of our night together.”

Even though they went through such an arduous exchange, Ritsuka still felt the added weight carried by the woman’s formality. She was casually taking another sip of her tea once again as if they haven’t been talking about sex at all. Regardless, he wasn’t going to be rude, so he started finishing up his drink as well.

Afterwards, they would be in each other’s company inside his room.

Afterwards, there were going to do it.

He just needed for both of them to finish their tea. The seconds passing felt like an eternity to him. He lost track of how many glances he shot her way. He lost how many times he undressed her in his mind and how many ways he did it. He lost how many times he imagined slipping that yukata off of her perfect body. Just thinking about all those things was subjecting him to agonizing torture.

The small clink of her ceramic cup sitting on the table pulled his attention.

“All done.” She smiled, eyes closed. “Are you finished with yours as well?”

“Yes.” He nodded vigorously. His cup had been emptied since forever.

“Good.” She got up, and he followed almost twice her speed. However, she took the wares in her hands and started cleaning up. “I have to take care of these first. Why don’t you go on ahead, and I’ll meet you back in your room?”

He could have sworn she was teasing him just now. It was in these rare moments that he blamed her dutifulness.

“Alright then.” His facade was getting tested. He hid his impatience as best as he could while facing her. “See you shortly.”

The walk back to his room was a long one. He wondered just what went on in her mind and if she was really toying with him. It was so like Raikou to take advantage of his immaturity. But still, he was fine with waiting. Even if she took longer than she should have, he was going to wait for that eventual end to this tale.

The silence in his room was nerve-wracking. Should he leave the lights on? Should he shower first? Should he peel his clothes right away and wait for her buck naked? His heart was pounding way too much in his chest for him to hear his own thoughts. But he knew full well that there wasn’t much time for a shower anyway. And no way he will welcome her completely naked and eager.

Leaving his desk light on, he walked towards his bed and sat at the edge. The only saving grace was that he had cleaned his room beforehand while procrastinating on his work. He decided to not change out of his undershirt and shorts to keep things casual.

He thought he must have looked silly just sitting there in the dark, waiting for his companion so that they could get to it.

He waited.

And waited.

Minamoto no Raikou was about to join him for the night. Just thinking about it was making his head spin. She brought it up so casually that it must have not been a big deal for her. Whatever her reason was, he could only make random guesses. He could chalk it up to blessings from good karma or Buddha smiling upon him. He doubted such a highborn woman would just randomly ask him to bed her tonight. It felt like he was being put on the spot. That thought made him feel all the more pressured.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from outside. If he found the one entering in the next moment to not be the woman in question, he would be quite mad. But when the door slid open and someone stepped inside, he’d wish it wasn’t her because he felt his core overwhelmed with nervousness.

Still in her yukata and haori, the tall woman looked unfazed as she entered his room, as if the place was her palace.

“Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

“No, n-not at all.”

Even in this dim lighting provided by his desk light he could see her visage perfectly. He watched as she slipped her haori off of her and hung it by the door. The shape of her backside was not left to imagination, partially covered by her long, flowing hair. The way her back slanted down to her waist, and how her hips curved out perfectly, looked incredible. She looked like the very definition of a Yamato Nadeshiko, an ideal woman. And this very woman agreed to be his partner for the night.

She turned around. The remnants of her motherly bearing were gone. The only thing left was her essence as a woman who was about to give herself to him.

Ritsuka got up as she got closer, but not before watching the steady way her legs swayed. However, Raikou put her hand out as if to stop him, making him fear that he did something wrong.

But she simply smiled and moved her hands to the cloth wrapping her waist, the obi.

He fell back down towards the bed before watching with bated breath the movement of her hands behind her, undoing her yukata. His throat was drying up while she loosened the cloth, and the thing hiding in his shorts took life, crying to be freed.

The elegant clothing slid from her skin so seamlessly and fell to the floor.

Beautiful was an understatement to describe her naked form. No matter how much he fished for a good compliment to shower her with, he just couldn’t find any. Her skin was so perfect and flawless, like a polished doll's. Underneath that sublime skin, she wore a small, pink thong, not unlike the swimsuit she had during summer. Around her, the curves of her body far surpassed his imagination. What was the most striking however was the enormous size of her lovely breasts, crowned with salmon pink areolas and jutting nipples which were erect in every sense of the word. 

She looked down on him like a goddess given as he studied every characteristic of her body.

There was a short distance between them, yet he could not believe just who was standing in front of him naked.

Raikou already seemed to have read his mind. She walked up to him slowly, putting one foot in front of the other. In moments, her knees climbed the edge of his bed as she straddled his lap. The squeaking of the mattress that came with her weight piling on top of him just made him aware of how real this was. Her beautiful eyes stared down at him lovingly. In this position, her height was more obvious than ever before. “Master, you could not believe just how long I’ve waited for this day, just how long I’ve waited for you to come to maturity.”

Ritsuka found his body frozen. He knew he should be wrapping his arms around her, but he couldn’t find any pulse coming from them. Moreover, her choice of words left him speechless. To think that the renowned head of the Minamoto clan saw him that way was unbelievable.

Her hands crawled up to cup his face. “I have lost count how many nights I pleasured myself while fantasizing of you, Master,” she said with her hot breath lingering on his face, craning her neck down from her tall height. “Let’s make this night a special one, shall we?”

The moment he nodded, her face immediately leaned down, finding his lips with her own. Their mouths made contact in just a second. The way she exchanged kisses with him reminded him of a starving housewife eager for attention. He couldn't believe how eager she was in prying his mouth open to find his tongue. They hadn't been kissing passionately for over a second before she latched onto his tongue with her own.

He didn't want to lose to her though. His hands found themselves sliding up her bare thighs to meet her plump ass, the ass which always stretched tightly against her skintight combat gear. He ravaged the well endowed rear, massaging them, squeezing them, and giving them a large, naughty smack, which made her cry out inside his mouth.

His experiment was only interrupted by her pulling his shirt up, nearly ripping it apart with her fingernails as she got it over his head, before leaving it discarded to the side like a torn out rag.

Her hands immediately went for his chest as they continued to make out in passionate heat. She dug her nails into the skin of his solid muscles as he squeezed apart her ass and pulled her closer. Only the sensation of her soft flesh numbed his pain.

Ritsuka broke the kiss almost reluctantly. "Is this really happening? Are you sure this is alright with you?" He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she was allowing them this private affair.

The tall woman looked amused at his worried face. "Ufufu... What a strange thing to ask while playing with my butt, young Ritsuka.” She said while grinding herself further against his hands, shivering in the sensation. “I admit that back then I only thought of you as a boy in dire need of constant protection, a fragile fawn that I have to nurture. However over time, I realized I couldn’t have been more wrong. You are a strong man who is worthy of taking me as your wife should you wish it.” She leaned in close to his ear and dropped her voice down to a whisper. “You’ve even done it already with another Servant, haven’t you? Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“You know about that?” He said aghast. “Did you catch us at that little restroom during summ-”

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “Shh… It’s not polite to talk about another woman in front of your current partner.” She dove down once more to plant a deep, ostentatious kiss on his lips before breathing out. “Thinking about it made me envious, my apologies. I may not be as frisky or as adventurous as the younglings around, but I hope… you are fine doing it with a woman such as me.”

Ritsuka smiled as her confidence faded abruptly into an expression filled with doubt and insecurity. “There’s no way I’m not fine with getting a chance to spend the night with a fine lady like you, Raikou.” His eyes showed a mischievous glint. The hand which had been rubbing against her upper thigh rose up her body to cup one of her magnificent endowments. The size of it could hardly fit his grasp. “Especially when I get to play with these puppies.” He gave it a light squeeze before circling around her nipple and giving it a strong pinch and tug, careless of the agony it brought which she didn’t fail to express from her face. His smile turned into a wide grin, delighting on her pain. “I’ll have you know that I’m quite the pervert.”

But Raikou didn’t look the least bit worried by his sadism. In fact, she displayed one of the most erotic, sultry looks he had ever seen. “Good, I would be disappointed otherwise.”

“As expected of the great Minamoto no Raikou.” He let go of the teat only to be replaced with a long, wet lick of his tongue. Her grasp on his shoulders started to tighten up, squeezing his flesh with force. He moved his mouth to suckle on the erect nipple, feasting on it like a delicious drink.

“We are both adults here after all. Nothing is quite forbidden.” She smiled after one last moan when Ritsuka popped his mouth off of her tit and covered every inch of erect nipple with his tongue.

“Hmm… You’re quite the pervert too aren’t you?” He moved towards her neck, giving small love bites as he whispered to her. Then without warning, he smacked her butt with his other hand. The sound was loud enough that it could be heard from outside.

“Ohhh!” Raikou moaned and squirmed against his tight hold. Her pussy started to grind against the hardness beneath his shorts. Her body leaned in further, pressing her breasts against him and grabbing hold of his ruffled hair.

“A mother shouldn’t have such perverted thoughts.” He gave another loud smack that felt like it resounded throughout her body. “Aren’t you the head of a clan, the famed warrior of Japan who protected the capital? How shameful. Terribly shameful, Minamoto no Raikou.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Her voice was shaky. The continuous grinding and spanking had become a catalyst for her to soil Ritsuka’s shorts with a great surge of wetness coming from her sex which had already leaked out of her underwear. “You are just too good.”

Ritsuka’s grin widened at that as he toyed with her ass, lightly rubbing the spot which he had hit. The meager voice was fueling him to push his perversion further. His hand crawled under the pink thong to reach her other cheek and squeeze it. “Well aren’t you enjoying yourself? How about doing the work for a change?”

The woman nodded, a loving smile ever present in her face as Ritsuka laid down on the bed, hands resting behind his head. She lifted herself up from his lap and got to work on taking off his shorts. In moments, his manhood sprang forth in half-mast. She began stroking it slowly above her soaking wet crotch.

Ritsuka began taking deep breaths. Her soft hands felt amazingly well around his cock. It took no time at all until he was fully erect and ready to take whatever it was she planned.

And Raikou seemed to be thinking the same thing as she licked her lips and slipped a finger insider her thin underwear to pull it aside, revealing the her hungry pussy. Her face was completely flustered, and her breathing was haggard. She lowered herself slowly, body trembling from what looked like anticipation.

A powerful jolt of pleasure came over him as he felt the entrance wrap around his cockhead. He let out a grunt as his head swung back which she continued to lower her wet snatch down his tool.

“Ooohhhh….” Raikou however seemed even beyond overwhelmed. Her rear lowered inch by inch in a slow pace. Her back arched when she finally got the entirety of his cock sheathed inside her. “Master! Ahhhh! It’s in!”

Ritsuka’s eyes fell back onto her lax stature on the verge of stumbling over without the support of her hands on his knees. The sight of her pussy joining his cock, the needy expression of the older woman, the heaving of her massive chest, they were all burned into his memory. But the slick sensation of her walls pulled him back into reality. “Good.” He breathed out, hiding the desperation in his voice. The enticing display was pushing him for more. But he must remain in control. “Your pussy feels amazing.” He suddenly felt her walls tighten around his thick shaft. His Servant looked fulfilled by their act that she looked so flustered and out of it.

“Ahh… Master, I love the feeling of your thick cock in my pussy.” She leaned forward, balancing herself while keeping it all in. “Nothing compares to it.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied with a sense of pride. “You know what to do now, don’t you?”

She nodded excitedly, like a child who got an answer right. She unsheathed his cock slowly from her entrance before stopping midway. “Oohhh…” Her moans were drawn out with her eyes shut tight. In the next moment, she slammed herself back to the base of his cock such that his balls slapped her ass.

The bed creaked as Ritsuka felt her weight push on top of him. With each tug of her pussy walls, he could feel it tighten around him like a vice. If it weren’t for the great amount of slick nectar coming from her pussy, he would doubt she’d have little trouble pulling herself from his shaft.

Regardless, Minamoto no Raikou picked her pace up and started riding him in earnest, lost to her own pleasure. Her hands resting apart on each side of him, she looked lost in her own little world while fucking him in reckless abandon. Her breasts swung up and down with each motion of her body. Sounds of her flesh slapping against him each time she impaled herself in full reverberated in Ritsuka’s room.

It was not only the Japanese Servant who had gotten lost in the euphoria of the act. Ritsuka was trying to keep himself in check as he watched the display his Servant had willingly made for him. His reasoning was on the brink of collapsing. He was already thrusting himself each time he felt her flesh descending on his shaft, and each time his muffled grunts came through his teeth. It was true that watching Raikou riding his cock, with her great breasts bouncing and her expression filled with lust, was nothing short of bewitching, but he as well wanted to play an active role.

But as he started reaching out with his hand, Raikou immediately stopped him while still pleasuring him with her pussy. “No, Master, leave this all to me. Just lie back down and let me take care of you.” As if reinforcing her order, she pushed on his chest, pinning him down and preventing him from moving. “Leave everything to me,” she said sweetly as she took his mouth in her own and ravishing it. Their tongues entangled with each other and their drool traded places.

Ritsuka registered the woman’s taste. There were traces of the tea they drank earlier, but most of it was gone and her mouth’s unique flavor prevailed. Though he enjoyed both however her aggressive monopolizing of his mouth made him conscious of his breathing. Still, she continued raise her butt up and slam down with brutish force. He moved his hands to reach for her ass, but they were instantly pinned down by her own hands. With this, he was completely restrained. He couldn’t even bask in her beauty as she kept him down with her passionate kisses.

“Master,” she said as she raised her face a little, a trail of spittle connected their mouths. “I’m about to reach heaven, just a little bit more and I’ll reach it!”

He wanted to reply, but the words left him as the sight her growing desperate need created the perfect distraction.

“Ahhhhhhh!” She cried out loud as she slammed her hips one last time, burying his entire manhood in her sopping, wet cunt. A steady gush of cum exploded from her cavern and spread through his cock downward. The strength she displayed a moment ago dissipated, and her body collapsed right on top of him. All the while, her climax hadn’t settled down yet. Beads of her sweat rubbed against his bare skin. Their scents mingled and blended, creating one filled with sex.

Watching her get reduced to a messy heap, Ritsuka pushed her chin up and kissed her. With nothing restraining him anymore, he wrapped his arms around the small of her waist in a tight embrace. Her breasts pressed heavily on his chest, but there were too many sensations for him to take note that it had become a muddle in his mind. “Did you cum a lot?” He said softly breaking their kiss.

“Yes… Thank you, my dear Ritsuka.” Her reply contained obvious exhaustion.

He chuckled. “I’m glad at least one of us has had their fill.”

“Oh…” A sudden realization dawned on her face which was immediately followed by shame and embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I was too lost in my own little world.”

“Never mind that.” He stroke her long, flowing hair which laid across her back. “You looked so wonderful that I didn’t want to interrupt.”

She blushed, one that was rare for even him to catch from her. “Still, it’d be unfair for only of us to get off, especially when I explicitly told you that I will handle things.”

Those words were followed by a silent exchange. An invisible agreement formed, and they decided it was best carried over to the larger portion of Ritsuka’s bed.

Stripping off his shorts, Ritsuka and Raikou fell back onto their passionate kisses, naked and all, on their sides. The taller woman this time did not move to detain his hands from groping every inch of her body, whether it was due to exhaustion or simply because she enjoyed his teasing touch. The young man exploited this chance and fondled her plump areas. From her ass to her bare chest, he left no skin unexplored. But he settled on her breasts for the most part. They were the reigning pair among the Servants in Chaldea after all. He squeezed them forcefully, pushed them together, pulled them apart, just about anything he could think of.

Raikou shivered, stroking his stiff cock underneath as they kissed. She held it in her hands as she pointed it back to her lower lips and brushing it against her entrance.

The young man started thrusting his hips a little to the movements of his cock brushing her slit. Raikou’s shallow breaths took form as he thrust against her hand even going as far as pushing passed it. She likely had no intention of teasing him because it took only a few seconds before she inserted his cock in her drenched pussy again, the wave of her ecstasy still lingered by the entrance.

This time she was at his mercy. Ritsuka instantly thrust his hips forward, burying the entirety of his cock inside her cunt which was still filled with cum. Her moans were even louder this time as he felt the very edge of her tight passage press against the tip of his cock before retreating himself slowly until he was halfway through.

“This feels out of this world,” said the young man with a hoarse, husky voice which only made the woman shiver upon hearing it. “Does this mean you are my woman now, Raikou?”

The woman seemed bashful when she heard those words. Yet she met his gaze without any reservation. “I wish for it be so, Ritsuka. And even if that is impossible, please let me become your mistress.”

He started thrusting in and out of her in a gentle pace as he spoke, “Then with this I shall make you my possession. You shall spend the night in my room whenever I wish.” Arms started wrapping around his back as he started making love to her. Her moans tickled his ear as he raised his pace. Squelching sounds could be heard from the entrance of her cum soaked pussy.

How long they fucked was lost in his mind. Time didn’t seem like a valuable entity. After all, he was fucking one of the most beautiful women out there, a mother figure to almost everybody, even to him. Though they shared no blood ties, he viewed her as a mother. She was a head taller than him, stronger than him, and yet that very mother was bowing down like a defenseless plaything against his manhood.

Flipping her body around was a trivial matter. With her now facing away from him, he fully enjoyed the contact of her thick, erotic ass slapping against his skin as he fucked her from behind. His hands didn’t rest from fondling her awesome tits. It seemed she had already given in to his touch.

“You are my possession now,” he said with an authoritative tone.

“I am your possession, Master,” she replied in between pants as her body quaked. That mother figure looked nothing like the one he remembered her by.

“You may have planned this all along, but I don’t care. I want you, Minamoto no Raiko, as my lover, my mistress, my cocksleeve, my mother, my personal whore,” he added further.

“I want no other cock but yours, Master. I’ll be every one of those if it means getting to spend every night on your bed.” A trail of spittle managed to escape her wide, open mouth as she moaned from the intense fucking she was being subjected to.

“Good. We are all in agreement.” He sent a powerful thrust forward, resulting in her pressing up helplessly, unlike the powerful Berserker she was supposed to be.

“More,” she breathed out barely. “More, stir me up more, Master. My body is your possession now. Do what you will with it. I am your personal slave of pleasure.”

He bundled her hair, slick from the sweat and sex, near the base of her neck and set it aside so he could access her skin. He gave it a long, wet lick before biting hard onto it, forcing her to cry out, while he continued to pound hard into her.

This night no doubt shall leave a mark in their memories for the rest of their life. As he thought how wonderful and unexpected the development with her had unfolded, the pressure in his loins built up.

“I’m cumming, Raikou. I’ll release it inside.” He didn’t ask for permission. He didn’t let her have the choice. This was his mandate to her.

“Please do, Master. Release it all deep inside my womb. I want to accept every ounce of your seed and fulfill my duty as your lover,” she pleaded with tears streaming at the edges of her eyes.

“You are truly wonderful, Raikou. You are the perfect wife and mother.” His voice was sweet as the power of his thrusts increased. “Alright, I shall unleash it all inside. Be a loving mother to my children, and I shall gift you even more.”

“Ohhhh!” Those words likely had an effect on her cause she tightened drastically around his shaft, nearly clamping down like never before.

With that, he exploded a great helping of his cum inside, burying it deep inside such that it would be hard for any to escape her pussy. A loud guttural moan, escaped her lips as she added her own cum, mixing it with his.

Ritsuka’s thrusting had stopped yet his cock was still buried and pouring out semen inside.

Both of them laid still, sweat covering their naked bodies. The young man’s arms were wrapped around the older woman’s waist, preventing her from escaping the torrent of liquid meant to get her pregnant, not like she had any intention to. Her head turn and met his warm gaze. The signal was not missed, and he lifted himself up just a little in order to keep his cock from sliding out and met her lips in a deep kiss.

The night had likely shortened at this point, but he had no intention of sleeping just yet. There were many rounds to come.

* * *

** _Epilogue_ **

Ritsuka heard a knock on the bathroom door. The water coming from the showerhead rained down on him and filled the space with noise.

“Senpai, are you in there?” called out the voice belonging to Mash without a doubt.

“Yeah? What’s up?” asked the young man as he combed back his soaking hair. A slurping noise came from beneath him, but he paid it no attention.

The voice took a moment before replying. “It’s just that I was wondering why I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Oh,” he voiced out nonchalantly. His body swayed a tiny bit as the conversation went on. “I just woke up really late. Did Da Vinci call for me?”

“No, I was just curious. Were you working late at night?” Her voice sounded worried.

“Yeah, I was up all night working hard.” He laughed and grabbed something wet from beneath him, pulling it towards him mercilessly as his hips jabbed forward. A muffled squeal sounded underneath him, yet he ignored it. “But it was all worth it.” He thrust his hips forward once more. “It felt good, really good, you know. Now I don’t have to work a whole lot.”

“That’s good.” She sounded relieved, though her tone quickly changed. “But senpai…. What’s that sound I keep hearing?”

“Oh this?” He sent a powerful thrust towards the open mouth belonging to the Berserker who was knelt down in front of him, unable to escape from his hand which was clenched around her hair just above her scalp. An otherworldly sound escaped from her lips as he fucked her mouth without stopping. “I just got a new body scrubber. Why? Did you think I was playing with myself?” He laughed.

“I-I wasn’t thinking like that…” She must’ve looked flushed behind the bathroom door.

“Why not join me?”

“Senpai!” She cried in an angry tone.

“What? I just thought that we could wash each other’s backs. It would be great.” He smiled while watching the older woman’s desperate face as she received a face fucking. He didn’t relent on his movements as he talked to the other girl.

“O-ohh… well, that doesn’t bad… b-but I can’t… Anyway, see you later!”

He heard her scamper off before turning his attention to the other woman. “What a shame. I thought we could have a playmate.”

Raikou managed to slip off his cock as his hold on her loosened. Her body was just as soaked from the shower as he was. “Mash really is still young. I’d love to teach her, but she’s just so shy.” Even without her mouth, she continued to service his cock with her hands, stroking it gently and dutifully.

“Talking about her like this makes her sound like our daughter.” The young man chuckled while stroking her beautiful hair.

“She’d make a fine daughter though. I’d love for her to be ours.” She kissed the tip of his swollen cock. “Especially if it means I could teach her how to make her daddy happy.”

“That sounds perfect.” He smiled. “But I’d love it just as much if she gets to spend a lot of quality time with her mommy. If she could learn to be obedient, she’d make a perfect toy for you.”

Raikou licked her lips, sucked his cock playfully, and then retracting back. “You always think of me. I’m grateful but prioritizing your needs comes first.”

He grinned as he heard the start of what could be a big argument. “Oh? But you put my needs above yours all the time. Why not have your own fun once in a while?”

“Ritsuka,” said the older woman in a strict tone. “She will be your daughter, and you will fuck her from morning till night. End of discussion.”

“That idea is enticing, but she’d look far better between your legs while you service me with your mouth. She’s born to be your sweet, pussy-loving daughter.” He pulled her up and plunged his mouth into her. Their kiss likely didn’t reach five minutes until he broke it off. “And if you’re not fine with that, how about a little contest to see what our daughter ends up doing?”

“What have you got in mind?” With her height, Raikou easily towered over him. She always needed to crane her neck down in order to meet his kisses. But even with all those facts, she spoke to him on equal footing, just like newly-weds.

“Go over to that side of the wall and stick your butt up, then you’ll see.”

The woman gave him a sultry look, realizing what he was hinting on, before walking over to the other side, hips swaying enticingly. She placed her palms on the wet wall and raised her large ass up just as instructed, shaking it to tease him. “Fine, but I’ll win for sure. When we head out of here, approaching her will be the first thing we do. We’ll make her ours before this week ends, alright?

“Sounds like a plan. I’ve built up a lot of stamina, so I wager I’ll give you a run for your money. Okay, here I go. Ready?”

They began their little lovemaking competition amidst the shower as fantasies came in and out of their conversations. Whether Mash was okay with their fantasizing likely never occurred to them. The couple simply went on with their mindless sex, enticed by the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it for this small one shot which was the result of a poll I made. I particularly liked Ritsuka and Raikou's pairing. It can be explored and changed in so many ways such that I'm thinking of a possible sequel to this story, perhaps in a more traditional and incestuous setting. In any case, please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this story!
> 
> If you want to participate in the polls for the next story, please do check it out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, pleace check my bio.


End file.
